Cuthalion Lokison ou Mike Ross?
by Aigle de Foudre
Summary: Lorsque le dernier fils de Loki est enlevé, le dieu sombre dans la tristesse. Mike Ross découvre qu'il a été adopté et décide de rechercher ses parents biologiques. Et si le SHIELD et les Avengers étaient les responsables de retrouvailles entre père et fils?
1. Prologue

Loki regardait le bébé qu'il venait de mettre au monde. Son fils qu'il avait nommé Cuthalion avait ses yeux émeraude pailletées d'argent, une peau pâle et des petits cheveux noirs sur le dessus de sa tête. Le Dieu du Chaos pouvait sentir la puissance magique de son fils qui dormait au creux de ses bras. Souriant, le mage entendit frapper à la porte de ses appartements et il cria:

-Entrez!

Le frère de Loki, Thor entra et se dirigea vers son cadet, inquiet.

-Loki? Tout va bien?

-Oui Thor. Laisse-moi te présenter ton neveu, Cuthalion Lokison.

-Il est magnifique Loki! Je suis heureux de te voir à nouveau sourire.

-Merci grand frère. Tu veux le tenir?

-Je peux?

-Oui.

Sans attendre la réponse de son frère, Loki déposa le bébé dans les bras de Thor qui les resserra délicatement afin d'éviter une chute à Cuthalion. Le Dieu de la Foudre savait que son frère était en dépression depuis la mort de trois de ses enfants. Héla, Vali et Narfi ont été assassinés de sang-froid par Odin. L'acte de leur père avait rendu Loki fou de douleur, au point qu'il les envoyé à Helheim.

Un an plus tard,

Loki revenait d'une balade dans la forêt d'Asgard quand Thor courut vers lui.

-Thor?

-Loki! Cuthalion a disparu!

-Quoi? Où est MON FILS?!

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu as demandé à Heimdall?

-Oui, et il ne le Voit pas.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Le hurlement de douleur de Loki brisa le cœur de Thor qui le prit dans ses bras.

Sur Terre, Stéphane et Alicya Ross découvrirent un bébé blond sur le pas de leur porte.


	2. Mike

C'était une journée calme à New York. Mike Ross travaillait sur un dossier pour Harvey quand une enveloppe attira son attention. Sa grand-mère le lui avait donné avant de mourir. Décidant de la lire, le jeune avocat alla s'enfermer dans une salle de réunion. Lorsqu'il vit une lettre laissée par ses parents, il fronça les sourcils avant de commencer à lire.

_Mike,_

_Au moment où tu auras cette lettre, ça veut que nous ne sommes plus là Stéphane et moi. Tout ce que je vais te dire est une triste vérité que tu doit connaître. Avec Stéphane, nous avons essayé plusieurs fois d'avoir un enfant avant qu'on ne m' annonce que je suis stérile, nous étions effondrés et te voilà. Tu n'es pas notre fils, nous t'avons trouvé un matin sur le pas de notre porte. Stéphane croyant à un miracle t'a pris dans ses bras et à notre surprise, tes yeux verts et tes cheveux ont changé pour blond aux yeux bleus. Un mot qui disait que tes parents biologiques ne voulaient pas s'embêter avec un enfant t'accompagnait. Avec Stéphane, nous avons décidé d'attendre tes dix-huit ans pour te le dire. J'espère sincèrement que tu ne nous en voudra pas de t'avoir caché la vérité._

_Je t'aimerais toujours_

_Alycia Ross_

Mike n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ses parents n'étaient pas ses parents. Il a été abandonné par ses parents biologiques. Sentant une rage sans nom l'envahir, le jeune avocat se laissa envahir par la colère. Regardant ses mains, Mike vit des écailles vertes recouvrir entièrement ses bras, il hurla de douleur quand deux grandes ailes transpercèrent ses épaules. Perdant le contrôle de lui-même, Mike termina sa transformation en ouvrant la fenêtre et en sautant. Un dragon vert avait prit la place du jeune homme. L'animal s'envola dans le ciel de New York en rugissant.


	3. Attaque

Loki observait la ville de New York depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre à l'Avengers Tower. Le mage retenait ses larmes, il avait perdu espoir de retrouver son fils, Cuthalion, en vie. Sentant des bras l'enlacer, le dieu se lova contre Peter Parker, fils adoptif de Tony Stark, son amant et Spider-man. L'héritier des industries Stark embrassa la nuque du mage avant de lui demander d'une voix douce et inquiète:

-Tout va bien Loki?

-Oui, je pensais à mon fils.

-Ton fils?

-Oui, Cuthalion. Je t'en ai pas parlé?

-Non.

-Cuthalion est le dernier enfant que j'ai mis au monde, il possède une puissance magique incroyale, il a les cheveux noirs et de magnifiques yeux verts.

-Il lui est arrivé quelque chose?

-Il a été enlevé alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an. Je rentrais d'une balade dans la forêt d'Asgard quand Thor est venu me voir en courant pour m'annoncer la disparition de mon fils. J'étais effondré et désespéré de le retrouver mais je n'ai jamais réussi.

Peter resserra son emprise à la taille de Loki et le réconforta de son mieux avant que l'alarme signalant un danger sonne. Les deux hommes allèrent avec leurs coéquipiers qui avaient mis leurs tenues de combat. Les héros sortirent et virent un dragon vert rugir avant d'attaquer Peter. Loki, croyant reconnaître l'animal cria:

-STOP!

L'animal se tourna vers le Dieu avant d'essayer de le brûler. À la surprise des Avengers, le dragon rapetissa avant de devenir un homme aux cheveux noirs, ils virent des émeraudes pailletées d'argent avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Thor prit l'inconnu dans ses bras et murmura:

-Cuthalion...


	4. Rencontre

La première chose que Mike entendit avant de se réveiller fut le bip d'un moniteur cardiaque. Ouvrant les yeux, le jeune avocat observa la salle autour de était blanc, la lumière agressa ses pupilles, le faisant gémir de douleur. Une voix le fit sursauter:

-JARVIS, lumières à 10%.

-Comme vous voulez patron.

La luminosité baissa et la voix que l'avocat avait entendu demanda:

-Ça va mieux?

-Oui, merci. Où suis-je?

-L'Avengers Tower.

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Tony Stark alias Iron Man et vous?

-Mike Ross.

Mike vit son reflet et se figea. Il avait des cheveux noirs, des yeux vert émeraude pailletées d'argent, une peau blanche et une silhouette fine. Le jeune avocat s'exclama:

-C'est quoi ce délire?!

-Surpris?

-Oui, normalement je suis blond aux yeux bleus.

-Peut-être que votre...

-Vous pouvez me tutoyer .

-Appelles-moi Tony alors.

-Ok.

-Donc, je disais que ta transformation de dragon à humain a modifié ton apparence.

-Ah...

-Tu n'as pas d'idée de pourquoi tu as changé en dragon?

-J'ai appris dans une lettre que j'ai été adopté et que mes parents biologiques ne voulaient s'embêter avec un enfant. J'ai ressenti une grande colère contre eux et j'ai changé en dragon.

-Et si nous t'aidons à retrouver tes parents?

-Pourquoi faire? Ils m'ont abandonné sans le moindre sentiment.

-JARVIS, tu as les résultats de la prise de sang?

-Oui Monsieur. Une forte déshydratation, hypoglycémie importante et une légère fièvre.

-Merci.

Tony et Mike parlèrent longtemps avant d'être interrompus par JARVIS qui leur conseilla d'aller manger avec les Avengers afin d'essayer de trouver les parents biologiques du jeune avocat.


	5. Note d'auteur

Bonjour tout le monde!

Je suis désolée que l'histoire de Cuthalion n'avance pas mais je suis sur un nouveau projet. Un crossover entre Suits et Supernatural.

J'essaierai de poster u nouveau chapitre prochainement

Aigle de foudre


End file.
